Lips of an Angel
by kimablay90
Summary: Angsty short one shot based off the song. Obviously. Rated M for language. Bechloe. Now with a chapter 2. Complete for all those that asked.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys. Had this one in my head and finally decided to put it out there. Just a short little one shot. I was in the shower a while back and Lips of an Angel came on my spotify. I hadn't heard it in so long but the moment it finished I was like 'OMG this would be a perfect Bechloe angst. Let me know what you think. I can't get better unless ya'll help me! '**

 **My wife proof read for me, so hopefully there aren't as many mistakes.**

 **Obviously I do not own Pitch Perfect or Lips of an Angel.**

Beca stared at the girl on the couch across from her. _She looks so damn happy. Sitting there watching this stupid fucking movie. I can't even be mad at her. Ugh. I should be happy, like her, right? I should be happy to sit with my girlfriend doing absolutely nothing._

It was late, and Beca was bored, yet again. Her girlfriend, Sam, clueless of her boredom. It's not that Beca didn't like her girlfriend. The sex was good. They could laugh together. They had fun. But. It was moments like this. Moments when they were doing absolutely nothing that Beca couldn't stand to be around her. Sam would always try to cuddle in Beca's chair with her, which Beca always griped until Sam got up to move to the couch. The sex, she liked. The laughing and joking, she liked. But the nuances of affection? That, Beca couldn't take. Cuddling for no reason. Holding hands. The little specs of intimacy that didn't actually lead anywhere.

 _I never had this problem with Chloe._ Beca sighed, her eyes fogged over as she remembered the ghost of her past. The woman who still randomly called or sent texts. They never let the conversations linger. They knew better. Neither her nor Chloe wanted their hearts to be trampled due to talking about things they couldn't have, and they knew if they talked too often or too long, then they would talk about it. Then the inevitable heartbreak all over again. Longing for someone you couldn't have.

 _God, I miss her touch. I miss that little smile she gave only for me. The tiniest of dimples appearing next to the left side of her lip. The one that showed she was trying to hide her smile. But I saw it. I always saw it. Or that crinkle by her right eye when we were arguing. The one that said 'I'm really irritated at you, Beca, but I love you anyways.' God, I miss those sky blue eyes. They always saw right through my bull shit. I miss her laugh. Her smile. Those lips. God. Those lips. Lips of a fucking angel._

Beca felt a tear roll down her cheek, and that snapped her back to reality. She scoffed and rolled her eyes while wiping the tear away.

"What? You don't like it? Come on! This is the best movie ever! If there is any movie you'd like, it's this one!"

Beca rolled her eyes again, clearing the unshed tears before Sam noticed. "That's kinda the point Sam. There isn't a movie I'm going to like. I don't like movies."

"Whatever." Sam rolled back to the side of her couch and got absorbed into the movie again.

Beca felt her phone vibrating in her back pocket. She scoffed and rolled her eyes. She knew **exactly** who it was and she was already pissed about it. She pulled out her phone and before she could look at it Sam shot her a glare. "I'll take it to my room, geez." Sam nodded and looked back at the TV.

Beca answered the phone on her way to the back room. "Look. I told you I was taking the day off. The whole day! That includes the night. I haven't had a day off in two fucking months! I'm not coming in. I don't care what the crisis is! I'm not comi-"

"Bec?"

Beca froze. _Chloe?_ Beca pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at the screen. _Yep. That's Chloe._ Beca looked back into the hall and decided to shut the door. _Just in case. In case what? Chloe shows up like a fucking ninja! Get it together, Beca!_ She rolled her eyes as she heard the click of the door shutting.

"Beca, you there?"

Beca heard the break and sniffle in Chloe's voice and sighed. "Yeah. Yeah, sweetie, I'm here. Honey why you callin me so late? IIt's kinda hard to talk right now."

She heard another sniffle through the line and her knees went weak. "I just-" another sniffle. "I miss you, Bec."

 _God. What the fuck did that prick do now!_ "I miss you too, Chlo. Honey, why you crying? Is everything ok?"

"What? Bec i can't really hear you." Chloe said in a broken voice.

"I gotta whisper cuz I can't be too loud." Beca sad as she slumped into the chair at her desk in her in-house studio. _It's supposed to be soundproof right? But is that in not out right Both? Fuck, I dunno._

"Oh. Is she there?" Beca could hear the jealousy in Chloe's tone.

"Yeah. My girls in the next room." Beca paused hoping to hear her voice again, but nothing came. She just heard Chloe's quiet tears. She could practically feel them. She knew why she was calling. It happens every now and then. But it never changes anything. _Well. At least try and cheer her up, Mitchell._ "Sometimes I wish she was you."

"Yeah-" Beca could hear her trying to control her sobs and it was breaking her heart. "Yeah, I wish the same thing. So much."

"I guess we never really moved on." Beca felt a tear roll down her cheek and her nose start to run. She sniffled and wipe her nose with her sleeve.

"No, I guess we didn't. I know I didn't. Beca-" she heard rustling through the line and then Chloe's voice turn into a whisper. "I love you."

Beca closed her eyes and let her head roll back. She had to take a few deep breaths to slow her breathing. _You can't say it back, Beca. That would be cheating. You're not a cheater. Chloe made her choice. You have to be faithful. You're not your father. Don't tell Chloe that truth. Not that one. Tell her all your truths besides that one._ "it's really good to hear your voice saying my name, it sounds so sweet." _Smooth,Mitchell, real fucking smooth._

"Bec-"

Beca couldn't let her finish. She knew she would ask if she felt the same. She can't ever lie to Chloe, but she can't answer. "Coming from the lips of an angel. Hearing those words, it makes me weak. I never wanna say goodbye." _God, Beca! How is that any better! You're walking a fine fucking line here!_

"Beca." She heard Chloe sigh and sniffle again. "Do you still love me?"

"Girl, you make it hard to be faithful with the lips of an angel." _Oh real fucking nice roundabout way of saying the same fucking thing, Beca! Change the subject! Now!_

"It's funny that you're calling me tonight-"

Chloe cut Beca off. "I woke up from a dream of you. I thought it was real." Chloe sobbed some more.

"Yeah, I've dreamt of you too." Beca couldn't control her tears anymore. A crying Chloe Beale is kryptonite to Beca Mitchell. "Does he know you're talking to me? Will it start a fight?" She knew it was kind of a low blow, but he's the reason Chloe's not here with her right now. They agreed to take a break when Beca got the job in LA but Chloe still had two years left of vet school. They agreed to see other people to keep the loneliness at bay. They knew a long distance relationship wouldn't work for them. But then-

"Does Sam? Does she know you're talking to me?"

Beca didn't want to argue. But Chloe always got jealous even though they weren't together. Sure, Beca got jealous too. But she never took it out on Chloe. She couldn't. So she just answered the question. "No, I don't think she has a clue."

"Can you sing to me, Bec? I could really use it right now. I haven't been getting much sleep. Bella started teething and Josh refuses to get up with her. He says he needs sleep for work."

Beca saw red. _That fucking asshole! Knock her up then guilt trip her into staying! Now you won't even help her with your fucking kid! One day I'm gonna knock his teeth down his throat!_ "What about you, Chlo? You have class. You need rest."

"I um-" Chloe sobbed even harder. Beca couldn't understand what she was saying.

"Angel, you're gonna have to slow down. I can't understand you." Beca couldn't stand Josh. He took her girl. He knocked her up because 'the condom must've slipped off.' _Yeah fucking right. Asshole just didn't want to wear one. Then he made her take the whole fucking year off. Didn't want her going to class pregnant. 'it'll be too much stress on the baby.' Psh._

"I. Um. I took this year off, too." Chloe whispered.

"What?! Why?! Bella is six months old! Surely you can get a nanny! Chloe, I told you I'd help pay for a nanny."

"He didn't want a stranger raising our kid, Beca! And I can kinda see his point. I mean. I'd miss a lot if I went back to school. Her first steps and real words."

Beca tried to control her tears. She muted the phone until she could get her sobbing under control. _She's really never going to come here. She's really going to stay with him? Why does this hurt so fucking much! You knew she was staying, Beca. She told you that when Bella was born. Why didn't you believe her?! Maybe you could've already healed! But no! You kept on hoping that she'd finish school and change her mind!_ "yeah. I guess."

"Beca? You still there?"

Beca looked at her phone. She had forgotten to take the phone off mute. She turned it off as fast as she could. She didn't want Chloe to think she had hung up. "What about you, Chlo?" Beca whispered, trying to control the wavering of her voice. "What about becoming a vet?"

"Beca, I don't want to fight about this. I'll finish eventually. Maybe when Bella starts school."

Beca sobbed hard. _When she's five? What the fuck?!_

"Bec, sweetie what's wrong?"

Beca coughed then sniffled and wiped her nose. "Nothin, Chlo. I gotta go."

"Bec, wait-"

She didn't let her finish before she hung up. She just couldn't. She couldn't hear that sweet voice and let her heart be ripped from her chest completely.

She looked at the picture on her phone. The same one she looks at after every phone call and whispered. "I love you, baby."

 **A/N 2. So. I guess this could go into an actual fic, but I just don't know if there will be enough interest in it. Eh. Anyways. Thanks for reading guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N so. Ya'll wanted closure or whatever so.. that's what I did. Closure. I really don't see this continuing. Not without someone giving more ideas to it. I decided on a true Mitchsen friendship. You get to read about it a little bit here. Hope this settles you. And I hope you enjoy. Again. I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 2**

Beca felt the tears falling and couldn't bring herself to try and stop them. She wanted to scream, but she knew it wouldn't help. Chloe was gone. She was never coming back. Everyone tried to tell her. They warned her, but she wouldn't listen. She thought Chloe was her 'one'.

Beca pulled herself up and walked out of the room. She stumbled to the kitchen and pulled some wine off the rack. As she poured her a glass, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Beca jumped and dropped the glass and watched it shatter all over the floor. She sighed and turned to face Sam. She had completely forgotten that the girl had even existed, let alone that she was in her house.

"Bec, you ok?" Sam asked, concern clearly written across her face.

Beca sighed. She really wanted to yell at the girl, but knew she didn't deserve Beca's wrath. "Look, Sam, I don't want to be mean. I really don't. So I need you to back off and leave me alone for a bit."

"Will you just stop and tell me what's going on? You've clearly been crying. What happened?" Sam pushed.

"Jesus Christ." Beca huffed. "I can't fucking do this anymore. I need you to leave. I need you to get in your car and go home."

"What the hell are you talking about? Beca, come on, come finish the movie. I made more popcorn."

"Sam. If you don't get the fuck out of my house right now, I swear to whatever fucking God you believe in this week, that I will tell all of Twitter that you ate a hamburger last week!"

"You wouldn't dare! You ate one too, Beca! You can't hold that against me!"

"I always eat burgers! I'm not the one who claims to be a vegan! Why the fuck is that even a thing! It's sad that I can even threaten you with it! Just get out! I don't want you here. I don't want to be with you!" Beca took a few calming breaths. "Look, Sam. This has been fun. Well. Sometimes. But it's over."

"Whatever. Fine. You know, for someone who makes people feel so much with their music, you are seriously emotionally stunted. I don't need this shit. No one does."

Sam stormed out of the house and Beca breathed a sigh of relief.

 _I'm just going to be alone forever. Fuck it. Too much work. Too much drama. I'm over it. I just need like 10 cats. Maybe 12. No no. 10. 12 would just be too much. Right? Right. Maybe Aubrey will help me convert one of the rooms into like a cat palace or something. Oh then her and Jesse can be the godparents and when I die and the cats devour my body, they will have to take them all in and I will be inside all of the cats and possess them and terrorize their house until they are both insane._

 _Oh my god. What the actual fuck is wrong with me?_ Beca picked up her phone and called Jesse.

"Hey, dude. Got a minute?"

"Hey, Becaw! Bree said you owe her 20 bucks. Something about a bag of bees and a ghost lamp? I don't know. Why are you guys so weird? When did that happen? Freshmen year, you two were at each other's throat and the other day I walked in on you two using chocolate pudding as face masks while watching the Kardashians." Jesse rambled.

"Jesus, Jesse! Calm your tits. I didn't call to talk about Bree. I need your help."

"Oh, well by all means, please continue. I have my Yoda ears on."

"Ok, but, you actually have Yoda ears on, don't you?" Beca chuckled.

"But of course! How else am I supposed to listen and give great advice to whatever 'crisis' you're having?"

"Why did you emphasize the 'crisis'? I am having an actual issue right now. I left Sam!"

"Wait, what? Seriously? It's about damn time. Why is that a crisis?"

Beca plopped down on her couch and threw a cheeto in her mouth. "That's not really the crisis, Jess. I talked to Chloe."

All she heard on the other end of the phone was dead silence. "Jess, you there?"

"Um. Yeah. Yeah I'm here." Jesse sighed. "You know how I feel about that whole situation. Even Bree agrees with me. I know you two were supposed to get back together and blah blah blah. But she got pregnant and decided to stay with the guy. And she just keeps stringing you along. Calling and texting enough to keep you hooked. Look, I love Chloe. We all do. But she's not being good to you. She's fucking with your head."

"Yeah. I know, Jess. That's why I called. I need your help. I know how I am and I know that I can't just quit her on my own. She's like a drug."

"Ok. I'll help."

 **6 months later**

Jesse paced back and forth in his kitchen. "You have got to be kidding me, Bree. Are you serious right now? Why the hell would you bring her here! I thought Beca was your friend!"

"Jesse! Stop! You know damn well that I love that little midget. And right about now, I think I love her more than you because you are acting like a dick head! Chloe is my friend. She knows she fucked up. She knows, ok? She's here to make it right."

"Guys!" Chloe interrupted. "I'm literally standing right here! Look, Jesse, I get that you don't trust me. I completely get it. But I'm here because I love her, Jesse. I've messed a lot of things up in my life and I don't want Beca to be one of them."

"No. We're not doing this. You're not staying here. Get out of my house." Jesse stormed to the front door and threw it open.

"Jesse! This is not just your house! This is my house too and I say that both her and Bella can stay." Bree argued back.

"You can't be serious! Where is she going to sleep, huh? When we broke up, I took the spare room. You're seriously gonna have her crashing on the couch until she gets her shit together and can afford a place on her own? This is LA, Bree! No one can afford a place on their own! That's why we still live together!"

"Jesse, I can afford this place just fine by myself. The only reason we still live together is because you're too scared to tell Beca that we broke up! You know she'd help you. Stop being so damn dramatic!"

"Wait wait wait." Chloe interjected. "You guys broke up? When? Why?"

"That's none of your business, Chloe!" Jesse was getting red in the face. Whether it be from embarrassment or anger, we will never know.

"Jesus Christ! This is why we broke up! You think everything is your way or no way. You don't get your way and you start throwing a fit! And everyone thinks I'm the one with control issues! When Beca turned you down in college, you refused to listen to her. She told you a million times that she was gay and you refused to back down. You didn't leave her alone until she got together with Chloe. You still try to force your shit on her! Not everyone has to like everything that you like, Jesse!"

"I never said they did, Aubrey! For fuck's sake! I just want everyone to be happy! Why is that so bad?!"

"You know what. No. I'm not doing this again with you, Jess. You need to leave. You need to go tell Beca that we aren't together and see if you can stay with her." Aubrey grabbed his keys and phone and shoved them in his hands.

"You said that we'd stay friends. Seriously? You're really doing this?"

"We can't even try to be friends if we don't get some distance, Jesse. You staying here just leave the turmoil. We need to get some distance and then after we cool down and figure our own shit out, maybe we can work on being friends. I can't do that with you here."

Jesse stormed over to Chloe. "This is all your fault! If you hadn't showed up, none of this would be happening!"

"Whoa. You guys obviously broke up before I even got here. This has nothing to do with me."

"Jesse. Please leave. Please just go." Aubrey begged.

"Fine. But this shit isn't over."

Once the door slammed shut, Aubrey slumped down on the couch and put her head in her hands.

"Bree. Why didn't you tell me that you two broke up?" Chloe asked as she sat next to Aubrey and put her hand on her back. "What happened? I mean, I know you said you were having some issues but you never said it was that bad."

Aubrey sighed. "We broke up a couple of weeks ago. I just couldn't take it anymore, Chloe. If I didn't show an undying interest in whatever the hell he wanted me to, he would pout or throw a fit like a toddler. He refuses to get more than a temp job because he's waiting for his 'big break' or whatever. He's constantly talking about Beca. I honestly think he still wants her but refuses to admit it. I mean. I get it. Unrequited love is a bitch and all but Jesus. Any time we would go out, he would want her to come along. I didn't notice it before, because she had Sam. But these last six months, he's made me feel like the third wheel. It's not even her. She's her same oblivious self. And I'm pissed at myself for being pissed at her because of him! That doesn't even make sense! And I'm an even bigger dick because I've been avoiding her for the past month. I just dropped her."

"What do you mean, Bree?"

"Look, Chlo. Beca and I got close. You know that. We've been close ever since she won us the ICCA's. I was so scared 6 months ago when Jesse told me what happened. I thought she would drop me because I was still friends with you. But she didn't. And then I get pissed at her for something that isn't even her fault and leave her behind like everyone else did. Maybe it wasn't your best idea to come to me for help with Beca. I'm not sure she'll even talk to me. Especially since Jesse is probably going over there to tell her all kinds of nonsense."

A bottle of wine and a couple hours later, there was a knock on Aubrey's door.

Aubrey looked to the spare room where Chloe had went to bathe Bella. She had no idea who could be at her door, but figured it was probably Jesse coming to apologize. She got up and swung the door open "Look, Jesse, I told you to give me so-" Aubrey stopped in her tracks at the sight of the brunette in front of her. "Shit. Hey, Beca."

"Hey, Beca? Really? Hey, Beca? That's what you want to say to me? You have a lot of nerve, Posen." Beca stormed passed Aubrey and flung herself on the couch. Aubrey just stood there in shock. "Well. Are you going to shut the door and come in here and tell me what the hell is going on?"

Aubrey snapped out of her stupor and walked over to the couch. "What do you mean 'what's going on?' Nothing's going on. Everything is normal. I'm normal. I'm fine. Totally fine."

"Right, ok. Now how about we go for the truth this time?"

"Well that was rude!"

"Rude? I was rude?" Beca stood up and face Aubrey. "How about, you're rude. Rude because you never text me back. You haven't talked to me in a month. And then you send Jesse to my house crying about god knows what. You don't just get to ignore me and then throw your problems on me."

"My problems?" Aubrey scoffed. "He's your friend, Beca. Of course I sent him to see you."

"Seriously? Aubrey. He is my friend because you are! Or at least you were! I didn't talk to him until after you two got together! He creeped me out! So no, he is most definitely your problem. I put him up in a hotel because I can't stand the blubbering."

"How can you say that, Beca? You came to him to help with the whole Chloe ordeal. I didn't even know until two weeks later when Chloe asked me why your phone was disconnected. You told me you changed it because a fan got ahold of your number! I almost gave her your number! If it wasn't for Jesse hanging up on her, I would've."

"I went to Jesse, because it would've been a little weird me going to you for help to distance myself from her, don't you think?"

Aubrey sighed and plopped down on the couch. "Yeah. Maybe. Look, Beca. I'm sorry I've been dodging you lately. It was my own shit. It wasn't your fault."

"Ok. But that's not what I'm here for. I want to know why the hell Jesse showed up on my doorstep an hour ago asking to stay at my house for a while."

"Because we broke up. We actually broke up a couple weeks ago. We were trying to be roommates, but it wasn't really working. I asked him to leave."

"Hey, Bree, do you have any-" Chloe stopped at the edge of the hallway. She wasn't expecting to see Beca this soon. Not like this.

Beca looked at Chloe and felt the blood rush from her face. She turned her head slowly to look at Aubrey who sat in utter shock. "What. The actual. Fuck. What the fuck?! What the fuck, Aubrey?! What the fuck!"

'Ok. I get it. Can you say anything else, Beca? Jesus."

"What the fuck!" Beca jumped up from the couch and stared at Aubrey. She was about to start yelling again when they all heard crying coming from the hall. She watched as Chloe cursed under her breath and turned around and disappeared into the spare bedroom, only to emerge a few second later with a beautiful brown haired baby with bright blue eyes.

"Um. Hey, Beca. It's so good to see you. I want you to meet Bella." Chloe smiled and bounced Bella in her arms but Beca could see that she was terrified behind the smile. Bella just laughed and grabbed her moms face with her tiny hands.

Beca had tears in her eyes and was trying her damndest not to let them fall. "Um." Beca coughed to clear her throat. "Chloe. What. Uh. What are you doing here?"

"Well. I was hoping to celebrate Bella's first birthday with the people I care about most."

"Oh. Um. That's cool. I'm cool. Totally cool." Beca grimaced and cleared her throat again, "So, uh, where's uh. You know. Her dad?"

"He's in Atlanta. Where he will be staying. And technically, he signed over his parental rights. So. Not really her dad anymore. More like, sperm donor."

Aubrey walked over to Chloe and Bella. "Hey Miss Bella. How about we go read some books and leave mommy to talked to her friend."

"Thanks, Bree." Chloe handed Bella over to Aubrey and watched her walk down the hall. She turned back to Beca. "So. Um. Can we talk?"

"Uh. Sure." Beca motioned for Chloe to sit on the couch as she sat down herself.

"So. I'm not going to sugar coat it. I know I fucked up with you. I know it is going to take more than me just showing up out of the blue to get you back. But that's what I want. That's the main reason I'm here. I want you back Beca. I will be finishing my degree at UCLA and staying here with Aubrey until I get on my feet. But. What I really want to work on is us. I was scared, Beca. Scared that you wouldn't want me after having Bella. Scared that you wouldn't accept her. I don't know. And I know it's the worst excuse ever. But I'm here and I-"

Beca cut her off by crashing their lips together. There was no point in denying what she wanted. It's always been Chloe. No one compared. So even though she was pissed at the red head, she still loved her. She still wanted her. So as a tear fell from her eye, she moaned into the kiss that she had been craving for so long. And Chloe kissed back with everything that she had.

Aubrey came out of the room some time later and walked in on Beca straddling Chloe's lap, grinding down on to her. "Ok, sweetie. Looks like we need to read a few more books." She said to Bella and walked back into her room smiling. _I knew it._


End file.
